The present invention generally relates to image coding methods, and more particularly to an image coding method which codes a black-and-white bi-level image when making an image processing, an image communication and the like.
Generally, a bi-level image can be coded depending on a contour information thereof. However, according to the conventional image coding method, a contour of an original image is first extracted and the contour is then coded as it is. As a result, there is a problem in that the picture quality deteriorates when the original image is subjected to an image processing such as enlarging, reducing and rotating processes. In addition, there is a problem in that the quantity of the coded information cannot be reduced.